


Sweet Delights

by fors_manus



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, i watched it again today and honestly just as good the second time, this came to me just this evening and honestly i'm so impressed i finished this, this movie really made 20gayteen y'all we're living and finally breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fors_manus/pseuds/fors_manus
Summary: Eddie explains to Venom what Halloween is and why it's such a fun occasion.I mean a day where you get to freely eat as much candy and chocolate as you like? How could Venom refuse?





	Sweet Delights

“Goodnight Mrs Chen!” Eddie called back through the shop door, both hands holding largely packed bags of frozen foods and candy which a year ago would have lasted him till next summer. Nowadays, it’d be lucky if they even survived half a week.

“Stay safe out there Eddie! The pair of you!” Mrs Chen’s voice could just be heard before the door was softly closed by Venom’s insistence, the tendril returning back under Eddie’s sweatshirt and melting back under his skin.

**Hungry Eddie.**

“Yeah, I know you are big guy,” Eddie shouldered his way through the street, “or should I remind you of the gang you insisted upon eating just last night?” he continued.

**Putrid on the tongue; Bad People taste nasty Eddie.**

“Oh yeah? Well I hope the size of this steak we bought just now will make up for it then buddy.” Eddie responded, turning his head away from the quizzical eye of a sharp woman in a fur coat and hat combo and urged his feet to speed up around the corner.

**Dumb hat, Human taste in designs are despicable.**

“Yeah, there are some things in this world which shouldn’t be allowed to exist, I will admit.”

**We should eat her, save others from the sight of that ugly thing!**

Eddie barked a laugh, spooking an elder next to him which he swiftly apologized to before jogging across the street.

“No more eating tonight okay? No matter how insulting their clothing might look.”

Venom grumbled, the sound echoing in the back of Eddie’s head in a displeased manner making Eddie smile at the lack of protest.

Compared to the past months where he literally had to fight for his body’s control whenever Venom thought suitable, they’d come a long way. It _was_ a horrible looking crochet dress he will admit to that, the bright contrasting colours coming back to mind causing Eddie to grimace in distaste.

**Probably the same woman…**

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Eddie murmured, leaping onto the tram step and quickly snatching a seat.

Looking down, he fiddled with the plastic bags, the distorted faces of smiling zombies, witches and skulls bringing a quirk of a smile to his face.

The clambering of tiny feet and a motherly voice brought Eddie’s attention back up in front of him, the sight of a young boy in a black cloak with a grinning pumpkin mask sat across from him, legs swinging idly whilst a bucket filled with candy sat on his lap. Sitting next to him, a smiling woman stroked the top of the boy’s head and naturally fussed over his costume, the crow’s feet by her eyes giving way to the exhaustion in her gentle face.

**Mask? That thing looks tasty…**

‘ _What-? No! No mask! It’s just a kid in a costume Venom, Jesus Christ!’_ , Eddie recoiled back into the tram seat.

**Costume…? Oh.**

Venom’s answer came through example as the boy tugged off the mask and grinned playfully at his mother, his light brown skin reflecting in the passing street lights as he dove through his candy hoard and expressed his finds through stating his favourites to his disliked.

Noticing the odd stare the mother was now giving him, Eddie attempted to smile reassuringly, “Just remembering the good old days when I was trick-or-treating as a kid myself, Ma’am.” And he was, especially now that Venom was digging through his mind through past memories as if doing an all-nighter for an exam.

Images of Eddie as a boy dressed in costumes ranging from pirates to vampires to knights flooded his thoughts, bringing a nostalgic feeling to his stomach. Images of Eddie’s parents or friends tagging alongside him as they marched through the street for the best candy fluttered through his mind, continuing on to bringing up very old and forgotten Halloween history that Eddie would have learnt in school alongside movies, costumes, decorations… and so forth.

Venom seemed to hum as he continued his research, and looking outside Eddie prodded Venom’s curiosity and avid learning to the back of his mind as he stood up to make his way to the tram door.

“Happy Halloween to the both of you!” Eddie said in passing, both the boy and mother responding just as enthusiastically.

**Halloween…**

“Yeah, remember our talks on holidays and shit which humans sometimes celebrate yearly? Halloween’s pretty big with the kids.”

**So these little humans-**

“Children, Venom.”

**-go out during the night, dressed in ridiculous costumes knocking door to door on the houses of strangers, demanding they be given sugary and life decreasing delights before returning home to feast on them till their insultingly tiny stomachs are filled to the point of vomiting?**

Eddie blinked, the blunt description of such a joyous holiday suddenly being handed to him.

“Um, I guess so?” his brow creased as he took further notice of the amount of lit jack-o-lanterns grinning from their perches on window sills and on the side of steps. Bats and fake spider webs covered windows and kids ran past, just narrowly dodging Eddie’s stride and shopping bags.

**I like this holiday.**

Eddie scoffed, his lips turning up into a smile as he felt Venom’s mood brighten in his chest and release a warm coiling sensation.

Hopping up the steps to his new apartment building, Eddie felt one of Venom’s tendrils rummage through his pocket in search for his keys as he passed one of the bags to his other hand. “Thanks bud,” he murmured as he pushed in the key.

**Eddie.**

Eddie froze, his body stiffening at Venom’s sudden tone of voice and attempted to look through his peripheral vision for any sign of possible danger. “What is it?”

**Eddie look!**

Now confused, Eddie looked behind him across the street, skimming the faces of passer-byers and scaling the windows of the apartments across the street for any sign of threat. Feeling Venom take over the muscles in his neck, he was sharply guided to a small group of children just a few metres down the street gathering together and speaking loudly.

**It’s US Eddie!**

And sure enough, Eddie registered one of them in what looked like an obviously taken apart and reattached Spider-Man costume. The muscles bulged strangely in what looks like largely added patches of stuffing and someone (most likely one if not both parents) edited the face to attach rows of fabric teeth and a long flailing tongue at the mouth.

“Huh…” Eddie reminisced, staring in joyous disbelief of what looked like a mini, almost cuter, version of Venom, “Yeah that is you isn’t it…”

**Not I, Eddie. US.**

The group of kids now finished with their updates between one another, most likely on who currently had the highest amount in their sacks and buckets, turned and began to once more skip down the street, some passing Eddie but the Venom costumed kid paused in their step at Eddie’s gaze.

“Trick or Treat, Mr!” the kid, now registering to Eddie as a girl by her muffled but just understandable voice, said with hesitation as she lightly raised her nearly filled sack of sugary delights. Eddie opened his mouth, already beginning to dig around in his shopping bags for at least one of the many more child appropriately sized chocolate bars he’d bought only to lightly freeze by Venom’s interruption.

**Give her the chocolate Eddie, the big one. So she grows big and strong and good like us!**

Eddie’s heart swelled, easily grabbing one of the ridiculously large bars of chocolate and placing it delicately in the girl’s bag, “You have a good Halloween now okay? And cool costume!” he grinned, especially at the little girls sudden rush of excitement, “Thanks Mr!” she called before scampering back down the steps, calling after her friends.

**"They were us Eddie…"**

Eddie’s grin softened into an emotional smile, turning his head to look at the snake like tendril of Venom’s face still looking out after the girl. Feeling Venom’s churning emotions of obvious happiness in his lower chest, Eddie gently turned Venom’s head to face him and pressed a kiss against his cheek and then upon his many array of teeth.

Venom cooed happily, nuzzling against Eddie’s face and neck in affection as he stroked his head lightly. “Yeah, they were us weren’t they love?” Eddie softly murmured, pressing a final kiss upon Venom’s forehead before returning to the keys still in the front door and twisting them.

Walking inside, Eddie felt Venom rest upon his shoulder and smiled, excited to spend his evening and especially the future with his Symbiote.

**Author's Note:**

> I repeat, I managed to type and edit this in under 2 hours. This doesn't happen to me.  
> Venom buddy you're getting me back in the game.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
